Wonder Woman meets Mad Mod
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Mad Mod decides to teach Wonder Woman a lesson.
1. Chapter 1: Schooled

(Diana of Themyscira aka Wonder Woman wakes up with a huge gasp on her face)

Wonder Woman: Huh?

(Wonder Woman finds herself in a large atrium with several balconies and painting hanging on the wall. She is currently sitting in a wooden polished chair with her wrists and ankles securely bound as the Lassos of Truth wrapped around her midsection)

Wonder Woman: What?

(Wonder Woman struggles to break free from the restraints, but no avail)

Wonder Woman: Do I want to know where am I?

Mad Mod: Why you're right where you belong my duckie.

(Wonder Woman see Mad Mod standing on a balcony)

Mad Mod: You're in school!

(Mad Mod slides on the stair railing and lands near the Amazon princess)

Mad Mod: You're the only student at Mad Mod's school for Bratty Superhero Do-Gooders!

(Mad Mod holds out his cane and twirls it)

Mad Mod: And it's high time someone taught you a lesson!

(The ruby on his cane flares as Wonder Woman had a concern look on her face)


	2. Chapter 2: Mad Mod's World

(Mad Mod walks towards Wonder Woman as she struggles to free herself)

Wonder Woman: Hera! Give me strength!

Mad Mod: Specially designed chair luv.

(Mad Mod leans to her face)

Mad Mod: Can't have your Amazon strength disrupt my lecture now, can't I?

Wonder Woman:

(Mad Mod straightens up, glances over at Wonder Woman, and thrusts his cane to her face as the ruby flares more intensely while she tries to recoil herself away from the flare)

Mad Mod: Now don't get your knickers in a twist my little snot.

(Mad Mod backs)

Mad Mod: I didn't had to go through the trouble filling your home island with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split.

Wonder Woman: Then what do you want?

Mad Mod: Just what I said dearie.

(Mad Mod leans to her face)

Mad Mod: To teach you a lesson!

(Mad Mod backs off again)

Mad Mod: Yes, I've been watching you misbehave, and I hate misbehaving people!

(Mad Mod points his cane to three pictures of Wonder Woman: The first one shows Wonder Woman fighting bank robbers, the second one shows her saving a kitten from a tree, the third one shows her with Cheetah tied up by the Lasso of Truth)

Mad Mod: Fighting crime! Saving lives! Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains! Why you're nothing but a trouble making warrior princess!

(That last sentence made Wonder Woman angry)

Mad Mod: You'll learn your place soon enough! You see, I'm older then you, so I'm bigger, badder, and better!

Wonder Woman: Are you ser...Ow!

(Wonder Woman gets hit in the back of the head by Mad Mod's cane)

Mad Mod: Your in my word now, and you're getting out til you learn some proper respect!

Wonder Woman: I will get out and when I do...

(School bell rings)

Mad Mod: Oh dear, that the bell, my duckie.

(Mad Mod salutes)

Mad Mod: Off to class!

(A trapdoor opens and Wonder Woman falls into a classroom in a perfect landing. Mad Mod's face appears on a chalkboard)

Mad Mod: Now how can I teach you if you won't sit still and listen?

(The chalkboard face of Mad Mod swirls into a hypnoscreen)

Wonder Woman: What?

(Wonder Woman closes her eyes, thrashing from side to side)

Wonder Woman: Hera, give me strength!

(Two thin arms came from back of the chair and grab Wonder Woman's head, forcing her to look at the screen)

Mad Mod: Now, now, it's for your own good. Nothing teaches you discipline and respect like a brainwashing trance.

(Wonder Woman starts to succumb to the hypnosis, but was able to resist and shut her eyes again when wooden fingers pray her eyes wide open)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) If you won't stop squirming?

(With her head is freed, Wonder Woman looks up at the ceiling and saw a large OVERDUE stamp. It pistons down and stamps the floor, crushing a few desks)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) I won't stop squashing!

(As the stamp gets closer, Wonder Woman gasp in terror as she continues to get out of her chair, but the stamp come down right in front of her, throwing bits of wood in her face. The giant stamp positions over her)

Wonder Woman: Oh no!

(As the stamp hurtles down to her, Wonder Woman manage to tip the chair on its back, breaking off the wood from one of its arms and legs. Wonder Woman see her both her wrists and ankles held down by metal clamps. Wonder Woman uses enough strength to break free and gets herself untangled from the Lasso of Truth)

Wonder Woman: Thank Hera.

Mad Mod: (offscreen) Naughty, naughty. If you're going to destroy school property, then property's going to destroy you.

(Several Mad Mod bust were moving towards Wonder Woman)

Wonder Woman: (smirks and cracks her knuckles)

(Wonder Woman runs in super speed, destroying many of the bust as some of them were shooting lasers, but Wonder Woman blocked the lasers with her bracelets and destroys the remaining busts with her super strength as she punch a hole in the wall)

Wonder Woman: (rubs her wrist) It's great to be an Amazon.

Wonder Woman: We'll see about that.

(Wonder Woman charges at Mad Mod, tries to catch him, but the British villain leaps onto the ceiling)

Mad Mod: Next lesson. Physics!

(Wonder Woman looked shocked)

Wonder Woman: (thinking) What?

(Mad Mod jumps runs off from Wonder Woman as he jump onto the bottom surface, and runs through two large doors)

(Wonder Woman runs after him, kicks the two doors open, only to see the atrium)

Wonder Woman: (thinking) Seriously?

Mad Mod: (offscreen) Hey you.

(Mad Mod whistles as Wonder Woman see him on the staircase)

Mad Mod: Back from where it started, right my duckie?

(Wonder Woman looked annoyed)

Mad Mod: Come and catch me.

(Wonder Woman runs on the steps when the staircase is moving like an escalator)

Mad Mod: Next lesson, running exercise!

(Wonder Woman grunts as she keeps running on the moving staircase)

Wonder Woman: I wonder if Flash could run an escalator.

Mad Mod: Superheroes, you don't listen to their elders, but someone like me needs to teach you some discipline!

(Wonder Woman flies in mid-air)

Mad Mod: Hey, no flying when teacher is talking!

(Wonder Woman doves down as Mad Mod escapes. The Amazon princess then makes her way to the top, kicks the doors opens with one kick, only to end up at the atrium again)

Wonder Woman: What? You've gotta be kidding me?

(Suddenly, painting with a hypnoscreen pops up from the wall as Wonder Woman turns her head and covers her eyes)

Wonder Woman: Don't look at the screen! Don't look at the screen!

(A long metal arm reaches up and grabs Wonder Woman's head, forcing her to turn around and look at the hypnoscreen)

Wonder Woman: (straining) Don't look at the screen! Don't look at the screen! Don't look at the screen! Don't look at the screen!

Mad Mod: You gotta be brainwashed love, that's how you become a proper student.

Wonder Woman: (straining) No!

(Wonder Woman grabs the mechanical arm, rips it and punch the hypnoscreen)

Mad Mod: I'm right here!

(Mad Mod pressed the ruby on his cane as the doors behind him opened)

Mad Mod: Bye!

(Mad Mod leaves as Wonder Woman follows him into the hallway, running pass through paintings of Mad Mod)

Wonder Woman: This is the weirdest day of my life.

(The next scene shows Wonder Woman chasing Mad Mod on a staircase as the villain is riding on a scooter. However, Mad Mod reaches a door and enters as it closes. The stairs are transformed into a slide, sending Wonder Woman down. At the bottom, there was a chair with two wooden arms, ready to grab Wonder Woman, the latter floats, enters a hidden door and finds herself in a hallway of many doors)

(Wonder Woman looks annoyed as she opens every door, revealing a hypnoscreen as she quickly closes)

Wonder Woman: There's gotta be a way out of here.

(Wonder Woman looks at one last door that says exit)

Wonder Woman: Could that be the way out?

(Wonder Woman runs towards the door, revealing the atrium again)


	3. Chapter 3: Repeat the Lesson

Wonder Woman: Great Gaia! This whole place is a maze!

(A section of the floor opens, bringing Mad Mod up)

Mad Mod: Well, I'm very disappointed in you.

(Mad Mod pressed the ruby on his cane as the doors close behind Wonder Woman)

Mad Mod: There's only one way you can make it up. You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!

(The walls come down, revealing a curving black and white sunburst pattern as Mad Mod laughs like maniac)

Mad Mod: Time for class my little ducky, it's back to your seat!

(An army of robot busts surround Wonder Woman as she pulls out her sword and shield)

Wonder Woman: Fighting evil bots is one of my favorite past times.

(Wonder Woman charges at the robot armies and slicing them with her sword and using her shield to protect herself)

Wonder Woman: Time to end this!

(Wonder Woman throws her sword at Mad Mod's cane, but it simply phases through the cane)

Wonder Woman: The cane's not real and that means he's not the real Mad Mod.

Mad Mod: Not toys in school!

(A giant magnet attracts Wonder Woman's shield)

Wonder Woman: Hey, that's mime!

(As Wonder Woman flies in the air and charges at Mad Mod, a rising column blocks her path as mechanical arms grab her wrists, being hauled up, putting her in a half-spreadeagle position)

Wonder Woman: Hey!

(A robot bust approaches her with a laser chainsaw as Wonder Woman kicks it, knocking the robot bust to slice a gash through the cloth of the hypnoscreen that forms the wall)

Wonder Woman: Enough of this!

(Wonder Woman breaks free from the arms as she lands on the floor)

Mad Mod: Since you won't go to your seat, I'll just have to force you.

(As Wonder Woman prepares to get her lasso, she finds it missing)

Wonder Woman: My lasso!

(One of the robot use the Lasso of Truth to tie up Wonder Woman)

Mad Mod: Now tell me, what happens if I spin you around?

(The Lasso of Truth glows)

Wonder Woman: I become Diana Prince.

(The robot pulls the lasso, releasing Wonder Woman as she spins and changes back into her secret identity, Diana Prince)

Diana: Oh no.

Mad Mod: This Diana Prince, a government agents is Wonder Woman, how interesting.

(Diana gets seizes by the chair that's right behind her as two thin arms grab her shoulder)

Diana: No!

(As Diana is forced to sit in the chair, her wrists and ankles gets clamped down)

Diana: (thinking) Not again!

Mad Mod: Oh give it a rest dearie, you've already lost.

(Diana struggles against her bonds)

Mad Mod: Since you refused to learn, you are no longer permitted to move freely.

Diana: (straining) I can't move!

Mad Mod: Looks like I've defeated the Mighty Wonder Woman!

(Mad Mod laughs)

(Meanwhile, the real Mad Mod in currently in the control room, looking at the screens, sitting in front of a bank of monitors, showing Diana in different angles as he is working a complex array of controls)

Mad Mod: There, this should teach that little snot some respect. Just a tick, where did the sword go?

(The scene cuts to Wonder Woman's sword stabbed into the control panel)

(Back in the command room, some of the monitors start to shut down, leaving Mad Mod to panic)

Mad Mod: No, no, no! This can't be happening!

(Back at the atrium, the hypnotic screen starts to waver as Diana struggles against her bonds)

Hologram Mad Mod: Uh...minor technical hitch my duckie. Pay no mind, I have it fixed in a...

(The Mad Mod hologram fades away as Diana was able to break free from her chair)

Diana: Thanks Almighty Zeus.

(Diana rubs her wrist as Mad Mod's tricks start to fall apart)

(Back at the command room, Mad Mod's machines were fried as they were shut down)

Mad Mod: No! My Machines, where I get my hands on that little snot, I'll-

(Mad Mod panics when he saw Wonder Woman)

Mad Mod: (gulps) Oh no!

(Wonder Woman smirks as she uses the Lasso of Truth to tie up Mad Mod)

(Moments later, the tied up Mad Mod is sitting in the Invisible Jet while Wonder Woman is piloting)

Mad Mod: Put me in jail, but I'll tell everyone your secret.

Wonder Woman: Do you think anyone's going to believe you if I'll have Martian Manhunter wipe that secret from your mind when I take you to the Hall of Justice?

(The smirk on Mad Mod's face turns to a frown)

Mad Mod: No.

Wonder Woman: (smirks) Good cause you're gonna be in detention for 10 years.

(Mad Mod gulps)

(The end)


End file.
